A method for the manufacturing of a shaver cap is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,531,007. 6,531,007 describes deep drawing of a steel sheet of a particular composition to obtain the necessary bowl shape for the shaver-cap. The particular steel composition of U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,007 (Sandvik 1RK91 steel), comprises 4 wt % of Mo. With this composition a balance is achieved between formability and hardenability, i.e. its capacity to be heat-treated to a certain strength. The resulting shaver cap exhibits excellent properties with respect to wear, corrosion resistance and hardness.
Due to its 4 wt % of Mo, the Sandvik 1RK91 steel is significantly more expensive than martensitic stainless steels like AISI 403, AISI 410, AISI 420, X32Cr14 and X38CrMo 13. These commodity steels however are less resistant to corrosive environments than the Sandvik 1RK91 steel.
Therefore, there is a need for an alternative method the manufacturing of a thin three dimensional steel product to be formed by deformation that combines strength with resistance to a highly corrosive environment.